El Ninja que me robo el Corazon
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Ino esta loca por el Heroe de Konoha, pero al saber que Naruto ha estado perdido durante 2 dias, ella busca como encontrarlo. Vean lo que sucede cuando encuentra a Naruto y debido a ciertos eventos entra a la mente de Naruto donde conoce a dos personas muy importantes y especiales para el joven Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Naruto el ninja que me robo el corazón.

"Actualmente te veo, todos los días, te he visto crecer y madurar"

Como es que nunca me di cuenta?-Susurraba una rubia, de ojos azules como un cristal.

"Eras alguien conocido pero a la vez desconocido y aun así ahora eres el mayor héroe de toda la aldea"

Como es que te maltratábamos así?-Escribía mientras seguía susurrando

"Revoltoso, idiota, hiperactivo, monstruo y hasta demonio te llamaban"

Incluso aunque pasaste por lo peor, seguías adelante-Miraba a la ventana mientras se oían sus susurros

"Mi realidad solo era al que buscas traer de vuelta, pero jamás pude ver que el valioso eras tú"

Naruto-Nuevamente susurro mientras miraba al cielo, con una sonrisa.

La chica había salido de sus pensamientos y susurros, al ver entrar a su mejor amiga.

Hola cerda!-Saludaba una pelirosa.

Hola frente de marquesina!-Regreso el saludo

Las dos chicas eran conocidas como, Sakura Haruno del Equipo 7 e Ino Yamanaka del Equipo 10.

Oye Ino, has visto a Naruto? lo he estado buscando y no lo he podido encontrar en ningún lado-Sakura se mostraba bastante preocupada.

No la verdad no lo he visto en todo el dia, mmmm ya buscaste en Ichiraku?-

Si por eso es que estoy preocupada, Teuchi-san me digo que ya van 2 días que no se aparece por ahi-Sakura había respondido muy seriamente.

Ohh por dios, crees que le haya pasado algo?-Ino se empezaba a ver preocupada.

No lo sé, será mejor que lo siga buscando-Sakura salió de la Florería mientras Ino pensaba como encontrar a Naruto.

Mmm como lo hare-Ino seguía pensando hasta que-Ya se!

En un parque de Konoha, a lo lejos se podía visualizar al joven miembro del clan Inuzuka y su fiel amigo Akamaru mientras jugaban, fue en ese momento en que Ino llamo a Kiba.

Hola Kiba, oye necesito un favor-Ino pedía el favor con lagrimas en los ojos.

Emm? que es lo que quieres?-Kiba respondió con su habitual forma de ser.

Es que Sakura lleva dos días enteros, buscando a Naruto y no lo ha encontrado-Ino le había mentido a Kiba, para ver si con esa ligera mentira lograría su objetivo-Nos podrías ayudar?-

Ayudar...entonces tu también lo estas buscando?-Kiba la miro con algo de sarcasmo.

No! yo solo estoy ayudando a Sakura-Ino se mostraba molesta ante las palabras de Kiba.

Ya veo, pues la verdad por tratarse de Naruto quisiera ayudar, pero mi madre y yo saldremos a una aldea a visitar a unos amigos-Kiba al terminar de decir eso pensó

"Realmente quisiera ayudar pero no puedo a menos que..."

Ino estaba por irse, pero entonces.

Ino espera, mmm te diré algo, yo no puedo ayudarte, pero Akamaru si puede ayudar, solo necesitas algo que tenga el aroma de Naruto y con eso lo encontraran rápidamente, Akamaru lo rastreara sin problema.

Después de despedirse de Kiba, Ino en compañía de Akamaru fueron al departamento de Naruto, pero en el camino.

Ino!-

Ehhh?

Ino perdóname, Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun, Yamato-san y yo fuimos enviados a una misión urgente a la aldea de la Arena, por parte de Tsunade-sama y a pesar de expresarle que no hemos sabido nada de Naruto, ella me digo que no me preocupara que el aparecerá en algún momento, por eso amiga, por favor te encargo que sigas su búsqueda, algo me dice que puede estar en problemas-

Muy bien amiga, yo lo buscare, ten cuidado y vuelve pronto Sakura-Ino se había despedido de Sakura mientras empezaba a seguir su camino hacia el departamento del rubio.

Al llegar Ino empezó a pensar con que podría encontrar el rastro de Naruto, pero al acercarse a la puerta, noto que esta estaba abierta, lo cual llamo su atención.

Esta abierto?...o dios no pensé que estuviera asi-Ino pensaba ver el departamento de Naruto hecho todo un desastre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el departamento limpio-Ohhh dios Naruto debe estar enfermo o algo peor! para que esto esté limpio-

Al buscar al joven y no encontrar nada, se resigno a buscar algún objeto con el aroma del joven, para que así Akamaru la ayudara a buscarlo, hasta que por fin, encontró algo.

Esto es...acaso esto es-Ino sostenía la ropa sin creerse lo que tenía en sus manos-Es la ropa que usaba Naruto antes de irse con Jiraiya-sama-

Después de sostenerla y abrazarla por unos minutos, Ino tomo las ropas y se las dio a olfatear a Akamaru con la esperanza de que tuvieran su esencia. Akamaru logro sentir su aroma y rápidamente empezó a correr por la aldea con Ino siguiéndola.

Espera! no tan rápido!-Ino se empezaba a agotar hasta que Akamaru se paro en una casa.

Akamaru...es aquí?...Naruto está aquí?-Ino preguntaba al perro el cual solo ladraba tratando de decirle que sí.

Ino empezó a subir a la casa la cual al parecer estaba abandonada. Al tocar la puerta nadie contesto y al tratar de abrirla se dio cuenta que esta también estaba abierta, al entrar noto que a pesar de parecer abandonada la casa estaba limpia y arreglada, como si alguien la hubiese estando cuidando.

De quien será esta casa?-

Mientras caminaba noto algunas fotos, en una se encontraba un sujeto de cabello amarillo, al parecer un Jounin, el cual se le hacía parecido a alguien y a su izquierda, todo indicaba que se trataba de Kakashi de joven y más a la izquierda otro Shinobi y una Kunoichi. Al seguir noto la foto del mismo sujeto de cabello amarillo con una mujer con cabello rojo y de ojos gris-violeta, su rostro de alguna forma se le hacía familiar. Hasta que por fin entro a una de las habitaciones, noto que parecía la habitación de una pareja, además se notaba una vieja cuna.

Quien habrá vivido aquí-?

Al salir del cuarto, encontró otro justo delante de ese y al entrar pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba recostada en la cama.

Naruto-Ino lo veía bastante confundida-que hace el aquí? se desmayo? que le habrá sucedido?-Mientras caminaba a verlo, noto que el tenia algo en las manos y más aun estaba abrazándolo fuertemente-que es eso?

Al lograr quitárselo, noto que era otra foto de la pareja, que había visto en las otras fotos, fue ahí cuando Ino por fin noto de quien se trataba.

El es el 4° Hokage-Ino lo había reconocido debido a que Minato ya portaba su túnica de Hokage y abrazaba a Kushina la cual ya estaba embarazada-Esa mujer debe ser su esposa, pero sigo sin entender que está haciendo Naruto en esta casa, ehh? trae algo escrito detrás.

_Naruto feliz cumpleaños, de parte de nosotros dos, esperamos que te agrade tu regalo y tanto tu padre como yo, deseamos que con 2 años cumplidos ya puedas leer y entender este pequeño mensaje de felicitación que pusimos detrás de esta foto que te obsequiamos._

_Naruto te amamos con toda nuestra alma y créenos que ese dia que tomamos esta foto nos sentíamos muy muy felices ya que solo faltaban 6 días antes de que nacieras pequeño._

_**POR ESO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS #2 NARUTO!**_

Ino seguía sin creer lo que estaba escrito, Naruto Uzumaki aquel que siempre habían odiado, por causar la muerte del gran 4° Hokage era hijo de este.

Es imposible, no puede ser-Ino no sabía qué hacer.

Ino no sabía si creer o no lo que había escrito, hasta que ella pensó algo.

Solo hay una forma de saber la verdad y esa será entrando a la mente de Naruto, aunque no se que vaya a pensar-Ino se veía confundida, no sabía si hacerlo o no.

Ahhh! rayos lo hare, después de todo mi padre no me mostro ese Justu por nada-Luego de eso Ino utilizo el Justu que su padre le enseño para leer las mentes-mmm todo está muy oscuro y porque hay agua aquí?-

QUIEN ERES TU!-

Tuuuuuuuuu? ereeees?'-

QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HACES AQUI INTRUSO!-

Kyubi?-

JAJAJA ASI ES, QUE HACES AQUI INTRUSO! GROAR!-

Ese es?-Ino señalaba boquiabierta.

TE REFIERES A ESTA PORQUERIA?-El Kyubi había arañado el sello del 4° que era lo que Ino había señalado-ASI ES, ESTO ES LO QUE ME MANTIENE DENTRO DEL MOCOSO!-

Vamos Kyubi! porque eres tan grosero?, ven vamos a un lugar más tranquilo!-

En ese momento todo el lugar se lleno de luz y la jaula del Kyubi desapareció.

Gracias, pero usted quien e-Ino no apenas estaba volteando a ver a la persona que la había sacado de ese horrible lugar-Yondaime Hokage-sama-Ino se había arrodillado al ver a Minato.

Jajaja tranquila, no es necesario que te arrodilles y dime joven Yamanaka, que has venido a hacer a esta mente?-Minato reía como al parecer siempre lo hacía.

Bueno, la verdad es que...-Ino estaba completamente nerviosa-Oiga un momento que está haciendo en la mente de Naruto?-

Jejejeje en otro momento te lo contare-Minato había reído un poco-mmmm por cierto, Naruto no se desmayo, solo ha estado durmiendo y ha estado teniendo un sueño muy muy largo-Minato nuevamente sonrió y en ese momento Ino se armo de valor y le pregunto a Minato.

Es...verdad...que...Naruto...es...su...hijo?-Ino quería saber la verdad y no estaba dispuesta a irse hasta saberla.

Viste la foto no es así?-Minato se había volteado y le estaba dando la espalda a Ino.

Yo...la...verdad...no...quise...-Ino estaba apenada.

No te preocupes...al menos no permaneció mas años llena de polvo...-Minato empezaba a girarse y se pudo notar que se veía algo melancólico.

Calma Minato, no llores, Naruto la vio y fue tanta su felicidad que se quedo dormido al abrazarla, acaso no te alegras?-

Es por eso que lloro, porque me da mucha felicidad ver cuánto nos ama Naruto-Minato había sonreído exactamente como la habitual sonrisa de su hijo.

En ese momento Ino giro a ver quien había dicho eso, para encontrarse con la mujer de la foto.

Usted es?-Ino seguía bastante confundida.

Hola mmm como te llamas jovencita?-Kushina miraba con detenimiento a Ino.

Mi...nombre...es...Ino...Ino...Yamanaka-Ino estaba muy nerviosa.

Yamanaka ehh? mmm ahh tu debes ser hija de Inoichi-san no es así?-Kushina se miraba bastante contenta.

Ehh...si...así es-

Bueno mucho gusto Ino-chan, mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki y ese que ves ahí es mi esposo Minato Namikaze o mejor dicho el 4° Hokage-Kushina se veía aun más contenta.

Mucho gusto, entonces ustedes...-Ino iba volver a preguntar cuando.

Y somos los padres de Naruto Uzumaki!-Minato y Kushina habían respondido rápidamente.

Ino volvió a quedarse en Shock, no podía creerlo.

Ino-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Kushina se veía bastante divertida.

Claro...que...necesita?-

Sabes qué pasa si unes al Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha y a la Habanera Sangrienta?-Kushina se sentía orgullosa de decir la respuesta.

Emmm...no...no...lo..se-Ino no sabía de que hablaba Kushina.

EL HOKAGE NARANJA DE KONOHA!-Kushina brincaba de emocion al haber respondido.

Qué?-Ino no había entendido la respuesta.

Ehhh? Kushina de donde sacaste eso?-Minato reía pero quería saber donde había oído eso su esposa.

De donde mas Minato, de Naruto!-Kushina reía y gritaba de la emocion.

Ya veo jejeje te lo digo la última vez que hablaste con él ?-

Si jejeje, incluso me pregunto cómo fue que nos conocimos-

Vaya jamás creí que Naruto, te preguntara algo así-

Es porque soy su madre Minato-

Muy bien jajajaja-

Y bueno Ino-chan, porque has venido aquí?-Kushina pregunto seriamente a Ino.

Bueno...la...verdad...es...que...-Ino se estaba empezando a ruborizar, ya que de un momento a otro ella había conocido a los padres de Naruto.

Acaso viniste a buscar a Naruto por que estabas preocupada?-Minato había preguntado, pero en la forma en que lo haría Naruto.

NOOOOO YO jamás me preocuparía por el-Ino se había puesto completamente sonrojada, lo cual Kushina noto al instante.

"Ya veo a esta chica le gusta mi hijo"

Ino-chan...acaso tu estas...enamorada...de...nuestro...hijo?-Kushina se veía impaciente, por saber que haría Ino.

Yooooooooo-Ino estaba a punto de negarlo cuando.

Ino-chan te comentaremos algo-Minato y Kushina la vieron directo a los ojos mientras le decían-Naruto está dormido, por lo tanto el no oirá nada de lo que se diga aquí-

De un momento a otro Ino empezó a poner mas y mas roja hasta que...

SIIIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIII ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE NARUTO! LO AMO! Y ESTOY LOCA POR EL!

Lo sabia!-Kushina levantaba el dedo en señal de victoria.

Kushina tu siempre y tus locuras-Minato reía mientras abrazaba a Kushina.

Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero él es el ninja que me robo el corazon-Ino se empezó a ruborizar una vez más.

Enserio?-Minato y Kushina querían saber algo-y dinos Ino-chan como fue que te robo el corazón?-

"Son los padres de Naruto, no puedo decirles, pero ¿a quién mas se lo podría contar? si se lo dijera a alguien más, todo mundo se enteraría."

No se lo dirán a Naruto?-Ino se veía algo desconfiada.

Te juramos que no diremos nada-Minato y Kushina habían jurado no revelar lo que oirían

Muy bien, bueno todo empezó cuando...-Ino comenzaba su relato.

MUY BIEN AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES AGRADE.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El Relato.

Todo empezó luego de que se formaran los equipos y Sasuke...mmm ustedes saben acerca de Sasuke?-

Un poco, solo por los pensamientos de Naruto-Respondieron tanto Minato como Kushina.

Bueno yo en ese tiempo tenía ese interés por Sasuke y mi padre ya me había enseñado como entrenar halcones, los cuales usaba para expiar a Sasuke, pero fue entonces que Sasuke fue agrupado con Sakura y Naruto-Ino se había sentado para seguir su relato.-y fue que poco después de que ellos empezaran a realizar misiones, fueron enviados a una misión a el País de las Olas.

Si...recuerdo que esa fue la primera mi son rango C de Naruto-Minato se mostraba orgulloso de decir eso.

Si de hecho si recuerdo bien, consistía en escoltar a un constructor de puentes hasta su casa-Kushina también estaba al tanto de eso.

Si así es...pero después todo se torno más peligroso y fue que tuvieron un primer enfrentamiento contra un ninja renegado de la Aldea de Niebla.-Ino seguía recordando lo que había visto en la mente del halcón que había enviado esa ocasión a espiar a Sasuke y lo que luego Sakura le había platicado-pero después nuevamente se enfrentaron a él ninja renegado y a su compañero el cual enfrentaron Sasuke y Naruto y fue ahí donde..-

Donde Naruto libero por primera vez el Chakra del Kyubi, al creer que su compañero había muerto-Minato termino de decir lo que Ino seguramente contaría.

Si así es...se ve que realmente si han estado al pendiente de su hijo...-Ino empezaba a sonreír.

Pues solo un poco jejejeje no es así Kushina?-Minato reía al igual que su hijo.

Si así es jejeje-Kushina solo se limitaba a reír mientras se cubría la boca con la mano.

La verdad cuando vi eso, una parte de mi le dio miedo lo que veía, pero me di cuenta que Naruto se había enfurecido al creer muerto a Sasuke y poco a poco, lo empecé a respetar, pero la verdad...yo en ese tiempo opte por mandar otro halcón a vigilar a Naruto, ya que en ese tiempo yo misma pensaba que tal vez Naruto podría tratar de enfrentarse a Sasuke usando ese poder-

Ya veo-Minato se mostraba algo pensativo.

Continua-Kushina solo quería oír mas del relato.

Pues creo que mis sentimientos por Naruto empezaron a tomar mas forma durante la 2° fase de los exámenes, cuando enfrento a Kiba, ya que jamás llegue a pensar que Naruto podría no solo combatir a Kiba, sino derrotarlo-Ino empezó a sonreir-ademas de que esa promesa que Naruto le hizo a Hinata me hizo ver una parte de él que jamás había visto-

Jejeje el enfrentamiento contra el joven Inuzuka-Minato sonreía.

Como me hubiese encantado estar ahí y apoyarlo-Kushina también sonreía pero a la vez se veía algo melancólica.

Luego cuando Ebisu-sensei empezó a entrenarlo, decidí seguir vigilándolo por el bien de Sasuke, pero jamás pude imaginarme lo que vería-

Supongo que hablas del entrenamiento de Jiraiya-sensei...no?-Minato había vuelto a sonreír.

Jejeje...lo único que agradezco es que tu sensei no lo hizo un pervertido jajaja-Kushina se había puesto a reír sin control-

Oye...mi sensei no era un pervertido-

Por dios Minato...el es la persona más pervertida que conozco...bueno él y Kakashi-kun-

Okay...lo admito...bueno Ino-san continua por favor-

Pues como decía, al ver los recuerdos de mi halcón me impresiono ver como Naruto de primero invocar pequeños renacuajos, pasó a invocar inmenso sapo-

Jajaja Minato fue casi igual...-Kushina no dejaba de reír

Oye...eso no es cierto...yo lo logre rápidamente...-

Con rápido te refieres a 2 años jajajaja-Kushina no dejaba de reír-con...tinua...Ino-chan-

Bueno luego de eso, creo que uno de los momentos más importantes que marcaron mis sentimientos por Naruto fue su enfrentamiento con Neji-

Y vaya que fue una gran pelea-Ambos habían respondido.

Nunca pensé ver que el niño del que todo mundo se burlaba, venciera de esa forma a uno de los genios del clan Hyuga y de la aldea-Ino no dejaba de recordar la victoria de Naruto contra Neji-pero tal vez lo mas increíble fue ver como Naruto enfrentaba a Gaara y aun mas increíble como lo derroto y protegió por primera vez la aldea que tanto lo había maltratado-

Jeje Naruto mi orgullo-Minato se mostraba bastante feliz mientras decía esas palabras.

Nuestro orgullo Minato!-Kushina se mostraba igual de feliz mientras abrazaba a Minato.

Luego de que él se recuperara, me entere que él y Jiraiya-sama se habían ido, no sé cómo explicarlo pero al oír eso sentí como si me estuviese faltando algo, como si tuviera un gran vacío en mi interior-Ino se mostraba algo pensativa-creo que para ese momento ya había un sentimiento muy pequeño y muy oculto hasta para mi, por Naruto-

Jejeje ya veo-Ambos solo se limitaron a responder.

Luego de que Naruto, Jiraiya-sama volvieran con Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san, revise los recuerdos del halcón que vigilaba a Naruto y realmente no pude creer todo lo que veía, Naruto aprendiendo una técnica del 4° Hokage, que Naruto logro aprender y dominar en solo una semana?-Ino sonreía mostrándose bastante alegre- y además se enfrento a él subordinado #1 de Orochimaru y vencerlo-

Si para mí también fue increíble, el logro aprender y perfeccionar mi técnica algo que a mí me llevo mucho más tiempo-

Por algo es tu hijo Minato-

Luego de eso el verlo combatir en su misión en el País del Te, su enfrentamiento contra Sasuke en el tejado del hospital-Ino se mostraba algo melancólica-admito que también me puse triste al saber de la ida de Sasuke, pero luego al enterarme que Naruto junto con Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Choji irían a recuperar a Sasuke, no pude creerlo e inmediatamente envié un halcón a vigilar a Naruto, ya que no se en qué momento deje de enviar halcones tras Sasuke, tal vez a partir de los exámenes Chunin-

Enserio?-Ambos habían preguntado.

Si tal vez...creo..que ni yo misma lo sé, pero gracias a ese halcón pude ver el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke, yo sinceramente sentí algo horrible al pensar que Naruto había muerto durante esa lucha-Ino había dejado salir de sus ojos unas ligeras lagrimas.

Luego mientras él se recuperaba, muchas veces tuve la intención de irlo a visitar, pero mi orgullo jamás me lo permitió, pero creo que cuando me entere que Jiraiya-sama le había dicho que se lo llevaría a entrenar durante 2 años y medio, sentí algo horrible como si estuviese perdiendo algo muy valioso-Ino volvía a ponerse algo pensativa-cuando supe eso, use todos mis medios posibles y me infiltre en el hospital durante la noche, solo para poder estar cerca de él, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía bien porque-

Ino seguía relatando todo lo que poco a poco la llevo a enamorarse perdidamente del Uzumaki.

Al dia siguiente me entere que Jiraiya-sama se había ido, pero sin Naruto, ya que Tsunade-sama lo había enviado a una mi son de la cual regresaría en aproximadamente un mes con 5 dias-Ino mostro una cara un tanto extraña-pero fue ahí cuando 4 días después fui llamada a la oficina de Tsunade-sama-

Creo que se que sigue-Minato le decía a Kushina.

Si creo que yo también-

Al llegar Tsunade-sama me estaba explicando mi misión pero jamás espere que cuando ella me digo que tendría un compañero, la puerta se abriera y fuera Naruto y más aun saber que él era mi compañero para la misión, en el País de los Fideos, pero creo que debido a la sorpresa y a mi orgullo mostré desagrado con tener de compañero, creo que esa fue la primera ocasión que me sentí tan nerviosa y me moleste mucho y actué muy pesada-

Jejeje no te preocupes Ino-chan muchas somos así-

Y después que sucedió?-Preguntaba Minato.

Bueno...para llegar ahí tardamos 2 días completos y la verdad no hubo mucho contacto entre los dos, el solo se limito a dormir y nada más, mientras yo lo miraba sin saber porque-Ino empezó a reír un poco-la misión fue algo peculiar pero de una u otra forma todo salió bien-

Lo sabemos jajaja-Minato y Kushina reían ya que sabían por que tuvo que pasar Naruto para cumplir esa misión.

La verdad toda esa misión me comporte muy pesada con él y siempre me he arrepentido de no haberme comportado mejor con el-Ino se empezó a mostrar un tanto triste-luego de eso el siguió en diversas misiones hasta que por fin llego el dia en que Jiraiya-sama regreso, lo que significaba que Naruto se iría durante 2 años y medio, realmente no sabía qué hacer-

En ese momento todo empezó a brillar y poco a poco Kushina y Minato lograron decirle a Ino.

Lo sentimos pero al parecer Naruto, ya está despertando así que en otra ocasión nos gustaría que nos terminaras de contar todo lo demas-Minato y Kushina se despedían de Ino la cual, deshizo rápidamente el Jutsu.

En ese mismo momento Ino regreso a la realidad, momento en el cual Naruto comenzaba a despertar.

Ahmmm jejejeje vaya que dormí muy bien jejeje-Naruto se mostraba bastante alegre-jejeje tengo mucha hambre será mejor que vaya con Teuchi...-

En ese momento Naruto dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo.

Ehmm...hola Naruto...-Ino se mostro bastante nerviosa.

Ino?...mmm que haces aquí?-Naruto se veía algo confundido.

Pues...yo...bueno...es que...-Ino estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Como es que llegaste a este lugar?-Naruto quería respuestas.

Bueno la verdad es que Sakura estaba muy preocupada y fue a buscarme para ayudarla, ya que habían pasado 2 días sin saber de ti-Ino poco a poco empezaba a explicar las razones.

Enserio?-Naruto aun sabía que había algo más.

Pero como a ella la enviaron de mi son junto a Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-senpai y Sai, ella me encargo que te siguiera buscando y fue que le pedí a Kiba que me ayudara y gracias a Akamaru logre encontrarte en este lugar-

Ya veo...mmm...supongo que ya debes saber que hago aquí no?-Naruto miraba que en sus manos Ino tenía la foto que él había estado abrazando.

Yo...la verdad no quise es solo que tuve algo de curiosidad-Ino se veía algo apenada.

Jejeje-Naruto sonreía como siempre lo hacía-no te preocupes...jejeje en algún momento esto se debía saber-

Enserio no estás molesto?-Ino se veía muy apenada

No claro que no...supongo que quieres saber todo acerca de este asunto...te parece discutirlo luego de un tazón de ramen?-Naruto se mostraba algo hambriento.

Ramen?...acaso me estas invitando a comer?-Ino se empezó a ruborizar poco a poco.

"Es como una cita?"

Si jejeje claro si no quieres no hay problema-

Okay...ya que lo pones así...acepto tu invitacion-Ino aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

Muy bien, entonces vamos Ino-chan-Naruto sonreía mientras extendía su mano a Ino.

En ese momento sin darse cuenta Naruto caminaba hacia afuera de la mano del joven Uzumaki.

BUENO SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL NUEVO CAPITULO EJEJJE PERO COMO HE DICHO EN LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS, ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y NO ME PUDE LLEVAR MI LAP, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP EL CUAL ESPERO NO TARDE TANTO EN PUBLICAR.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Verdades.

Ino era llevada de la mano, por el joven Uzumaki mientras ambos caminaban hacia el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, la cual apenas se había dado cuenta que ya pasaba del medio día.

"Ohh por dios estoy siendo tomada de la mano por Naruto" Pensaba Ino mientras trataba de controlar su emoción.

Oye Ino-Dijo Naruto.

Si..qué pasa?-

Entonces Sakura-chan se fue a una misión?-Pregunto Naruto mientras sonreía.

Ehmm...si ella junto con Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-senpai y Sai-

Ya..veo-Naruto había respondido.

Naruto...estas seguro que no estás enojado?-Pregunto Ino.

Porque lo estaría? después de todo somos amigos, además estaban preocupados por mi y por eso fue que te pidieron ayuda...no es así?-

Si, así es todos estaban preocupados por ti-Ino respondió.

"Pero yo estaba aun más preocupada" Pensó Ino mientras dejo salir una ligera risa.

Qué pasa?-Pregunto Naruto extrañado ante la risa de Ino.

Jejeje...nada solo recordé algo gracioso...-

Sin darse cuenta, Ino y Naruto ya habían llegado a Ichiraku.

Ohh Naruto, tenía unos días que no venias, pensé que estabas enfermo o en alguna misión!-Saludo Teuchi a Naruto-Ohhh...veo que traes compañía-

Hola Teuchi-san...si lo se...había estado algo ocupado...jejeje...sírvame lo de siempre...mmm...Ino tu qué quieres?-Pregunto a Ino mientras los dos tomaban asiento.

Bueno...mmmm...supongo que un tazón de ramen pequeño-

Okay...enseguida salen..-

Mientras Teuchi comenzaba a preparar los ramen, Ino se dispuso a comenzar a conversar con Naruto.

Y bueno..Naruto...dime...que estabas haciendo en esa casa?-Pregunto Ino.

A que te refieres? creí que ya lo habías averiguado..-

Me refiero a que, que fuiste a hacer?-

Bueno...hace unos días, Kakashi-sensei me digo que la vieja Tsunade me había mandado a llamar y cuando llegue, me encontré a el viejo Fukasaku-

Quien?-

Uno de los sapos sabios con los que entrene en el Monte Myobokuzan-

De que hablas?-

Fue a donde me fui a entrenar luego de la muerte de Ero-sennin-

Ya veo...y que paso después?-

Bueno...Fukasaku me entrego una carta, que había dejado Ero-sennin, en la cual me daba la localización de aquella casa, así como que las llaves estaban en mi departamento, en una caja oculta con un Justu especial-

Enserio?-Pregunto Ino.

Si así es, cuando por fin encontré la caja que estaba pegada en el techo, fui a ver la casa y mientras investigaba, fue que encontré la foto que tu viste y cuando me di cuenta termine abrazándola y completamente dormido-

Si...así es como te encontré-

Muy bien están listos...provecho-

Teuchi puso el tazón de cada uno, mientras Naruto literalmente devoraba, Ino se tomaba su tiempo para comer su tazón de ramen, además en ocasiones aprovechaba para ver a ese joven que ella tanto amaba.

"Naruto, ya sea serio, triste o simplemente devorando tu querido ramen, eres increíble" Ino en ese momento se ruborizo como un tomate.

Ahh...que rico...gracias Teuchi-san-Exclamo Naruto.

Si estuvo muy bueno-Siguió Ino.

Mientras ambos salían del puesto.

Ino...dime quieres continuar...nuestra conversación?-Pregunto Naruto un tanto nervioso.

Emm?...enserio? seguro que no te molesta?-Pregunto Ino bastante roja.

No claro que no-Respondió Naruto mientras sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo.

Pero...donde podríamos conversar?-Pregunto Ino.

Emm...te parecería, en mi departamento?-Pregunto Naruto aun más nervioso que la última vez.

Tu...departamento?-

"O por dios me está invitando a su apartamento...y a solas" Ino no podía controlar su emoción y ponerse aun mas colorada.

Que dices?-Pregunto Naruto.

Bueno...supongo que no hay problema..-

Enserio?-Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

Si...porque no-

"Ohh si acaso supieras lo que siento por ti"

Fue el pensamiento de quien menos se imaginaria uno.

Naruto? que sucede?-

Lo siento...jejeje estaba pensando algo...entonces vamos?-

Si..-

En ese momento Naruto tomo nuevamente a Ino de la mano, lo cual dejo nuevamente en shock a la joven Yamanaka.

"Ohh por dios que linda es, papa, mama si tan solo pudieran verla en estos momentos, entenderían a la perfección la razón por la que me enamore de ella" Pensó Naruto.

Naruto...tengo..un poco de frio..-Exclamo Ino mientras temblaba.

En ese momento Naruto simplemente se quito su sudadera y se la puso a Ino, la cual ya no digo nada más.

"Ohh Ino si tan solo supieras lo que siento"

En ese momento Naruto empezó a recordar algo que hace poco había sucedido.

"Luego de que encontrara la casa de mis padres y terminara quedándome dormido logre ver nuevamente a mi papa y mi mama"

Inicia el Flashback

Papa! Mama!-

En ese momento Naruto había abrazado a Minato y Kushina, lo cuales correspondían al abrazo.

Naruto..hijo mío...no sabes cuanto deseábamos estar contigo así!-Exclamaba Minato mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Minato..mi amor...no llores..-Exclamaba Kushina mientras comenzaba a reír un poco.

Lloro porque estoy feliz Kushina!-

Papa..Mama!-

Naruto, Kushina y Minato se abrazaban tiernamente como la familia que eran, lo cual era un momento increíble para Naruto.

Naruto...hijo...hemos visto que estos días has estado algo distante...qué pasa?-Pregunto Kushina luego de alejarse del abrazo.

Si es verdad.. que pasa hijo?-Pregunto Minato.

Bueno...es que...-Naruto estaba algo decaído.

No me digas, tiene algo que ver con la chica pelirosa?-Pregunto Minato.

Emm? Sakura-chan? no de hecho no tiene que ver con ella-

Pero que no estás enamorado de esa chica?-Comento Minato.

Bueno..yo...-

Minato..mi amor..creo que estas equivocado..Naruto ya no está enamorado de esa chica, no es así hijo?-Digo Kushina mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

Bueno...si es verdad...yo hace tiempo que me di cuenta que el amor que tenia por Sakura-chan era más como de amor de hermanos, pero la verdad es que ahora-

Estas enamorado de otra chica no es así?-Sonrió Kushina.

Si...-

De quien?-Pregunto Minato.

Bueno...ella se llama..-

Hay Minato...por dios acaso no es obvio?-Digo Kushina algo alegre.

Emm? no que yo sepa!-Contesto Minato.

Naruto está enamorado de la chica de la florería!-

Ehh! eso es cierto hijo?-

Bueno...si así es-

Y entonces que pasa hijo?-Pregunto Minato.

Quieres confesárselo?-Pregunto Kushina.

Si..de hecho...pero tengo miedo ya que dudo que ella sienta lo mismo, además siempre ha sido muy distante conmigo, desde antes.

Pero entonces que paso?-Preguntaron los dos.

Bueno es que todo empezó cuando...-

En ese momento Kushina y Minato tomaron asiento para oír el relato y las verdades que escondía su hijo Uzumaki Naruto.

BUENO CON ESTO TERMINAMOS POR EL DIA DE HOY POR AHORA ME CUESTA MUCHO SEGUIR CON LOS FICS YA QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME SUELTA, PERO TRANQUILOS DE QUE LOS TERMINARE, LOS TERMINARE


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ino la ninja que me robo el corazón.

Todo empezó, luego de que tuviera una charla con Shikamaru, luego de la muerte de Ero-sennin, en ese momento yo aun me sentía abatido por su pérdida-

Naruto se encontraba narrando todo a sus padres.

Ero-sennin...ero-sennin...-Naruto aun seguía llorando, mientras se encontraba en la academia ninja justo en el columpio en el cual siempre estaba cuando era más pequeño.

Pero lo que Naruto no sabía es que no era el unico ahí.

Asuma-sensei...Asuma-sensei...porque tuvo que irse?...-

Naruto recordaba todos sus momentos con Jiraiya el cual había sido un padre para él y fue entonces que ya no podía aguantarlo y lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

ERO-SENNIN! MALDICION! POR QUE? POR QUE TUVO QUE SACRIFICARSE! MALDICION! POR QUE!-

Naruto solo gritaba y lloraba y tal parecía, los cielos lo habían entendido y le habían traído una tormenta para que pudiese gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

MALDICION! MALDICION! YO DEBIA ESTAR A SU LADO! YO DEBIA ESTAR CON USTED PARA LUCHAR JUNTOS! YO DEBI ESTAR AHI! MALDITA SEA! ES QUE ACASO MI DESTINO ES LA SOLEDAD ETERNA! JAMAS CONOCI A MIS PADRES Y CUANDO POR FIN TENIA ALGUIEN A QUIEN LLAMAR PADRE! ME LO ARREBATARON! MALDITA SEA! DE QUE SIRVE CONTINUAR!-

Ino había dejado de llorar y solo observaba al joven Uzumaki llorando sin control.

YO...YO...DESEARIA...-Naruto había sacado algo de su bolsillo-DESEARIA ESTAR MUERTO! SOLO ASI PODRIA VER NO SOLO A ERO-SENNIN SINO A MIS PADRES!

Naruto tenía en sus manos una Kunai lo suficientemente afilada como para cortar cualquier cosa, el la sostenia justo en su cuello.

YA NO HABRA MAS DOLOR, SI ME VOY NADIE SUFRIRA, YO SOLO SOY EL MONSTRUO DE LA ALDEA, NADIE ME RECORDARA, NADIE ME LLORARA, DESEO TERMINAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ, Y ES VERDAD ESTO ES DE COBARDES, PERO YA ESTOY HARTO DE PERDER SIEMPRE A MIS SERES QUERIDOS! QUIEN SIGUE?! SAKURA-CHAN? KAKASHI-SENSEI? LA ABUELA TSUNADE? SHIZUNE-NEE-CHAN?!-Naruto estaba decidido a terminar con todo-ADIOS A TODOS YA NO DESEO MAS ESTE DOLOR QUE ME CARCOME EL ALMA Y QUE SI NO LOGRO SUPERAR SEGURAMENTE TERMINARE SIENDO CONSUMIDO POR EL KYUBI!-

Naruto estaba a punto de cortarse la Yugular, pero entonces.

DETENTE!-

Naruto había sido detenido, por una chica rubia, de ojos azules como un cristal.

QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO HACER?-

Naruto no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

NARUTO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HACER ESTUPIDO?-

Naruto no quería decir nada.

ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA? DONDE QUEDO EL NARUTO QUE NUNCA SE RINDE? DONDE QUEDO AQUEL QUE NUNCA ABANDONA SUS SUEÑOS? DONDE QUEDO ESE NARUTO?-

Naruto seguía sin decir nada.

RESPONDE! NARUTO! DI ALGO POR DIOS!

Ya...no...quiero...seguir...-

Que dijiste?-

YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR! YA NO QUIERO SUFRIR! YA NO QUIERO PERDER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS! YA NO QUIERO!-

Plaf!-

Ino había bofeteado a Naruto, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

ESCUCHATE! TU NO ERES NARUTO UZUMAKI! TU ERES UN IDIOTA! UN ESTUPIDO! ALGUIEN QUE DE NINGUNA MANERA PODRA CONVERTIRSE EN HOKAGE!-

Entonces luego de terminar de decir todo esto Ino se lanzo rápidamente abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al joven Uzumaki.

NARUTO! PORFAVOR NO TE DEJES VENCER! TU ERES UN NINJA MUY FUERTE, HAS AGUANTADO MUCHO DOLOR, LO SABEMOS MUY BIEN, PERO AUN DEBES SEGUIR, TU TIENES UN FUTURO MUY MUY BRILLANTE POR DELANTE, TE HAS ESFORZADO PARA LOGRAR SER UN GRAN NINJA! NARUTO NO TE RINDAS!

Ino abrazaba y lloraba mientras intentaba consolar al joven Uzumaki, el cual poco a poco veía el hecho de que la rubia tenia razón, el había luchado mucho con tal de que lo reconocieran y además Jiraiya se sentiría muy mal si Naruto se rindiera, el ahora se daba cuenta del error que había pensado.

NARUTO, TAL VEZ NO SEA LO MISMO, PERO YO TAMBIEN PERDI A ALGUIEN, ASI QUE APOYEMONOS JUNTOS, SOMOS IDENTICOS AMBOS SOMOS RUBIOS Y AMBOS PERDIMOS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS MAESTROS, AYUDEMONOS Y SUPEREMOS ESTO NARUTO!-

Ahí se quedaron ambos, hasta que por fin Naruto hablo.

G...r...a...cias...muchas...gra...cias...Ino-

No te preocupes Naruto...además si la frontuda te viera así o te oyera, seria aun más imposible que pudieses conquistarla..-

En ese momento Ino, no lo sabía pero Naruto ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura, de hecho su corazón no tenia alguien especial o almenas hasta ese momento, que fue cuando Naruto tenía abierta la puerta y alguien empezó a dar sus ligeros pasos, dentro del corazón del rubio Jinchuriki.

Ese día comenzó a fijarme en ella-

Ohhhhhhh-Decia Minato, asombrado por lo que su hijo le estaba contando.

Minato, no seas exagerado amor jajajajaja, continua cielo-

Bueno poco después mientras entrenaba en el monte Myobokuzan, en una ocasión que estuve a punto de morir, me empezó a dar cuenta que mi unico temor era no poder volver a ver a Ino, además cuando volví a Konoha al verla destruida, mi mayor preocupación era que ella estuviera sana y salva-

Te enamoraste por completo hijo-

Ohhh que romantico-Decia Kushina mientras le salía una lagrima.

Pero tal vez el momento más importante de todo, fue en una misión que me encomendaron a mí solamente, en la cual-

Naruto comenzaba a relatar una misión que Tsunade le había asignado a él solamente.

Naruto es urgente que vayas a escoltar a un Comerciante en el país de los pájaros-

Pero por que solo iré yo?-

Porque todos los demás están en otras misiones, eso no te hubiese pasado de haber estado despierto cuando llame a tu equipo!-

Okay, okay ya entendí, pero más vale que cuando vuelva me pajes bien abuela-

En ese momento Naruto había salido del despacho de Tsunade. Naruto había ido por sus cosas a su casa y cuando por fin se encontraba listo para partir no perdió tiempo y salió de la aldea lo más rápido que pudo.

"Espero que la abuela aunque sea me invite un plato de ramen cuando vuelva." Pensó Naruto

Naruto ya había partido hace medio día, cuando alguien toco la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

Toc Toc!

Pase-

Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama, he vuelto de la misión Shikamaru y Choji aun siguen en el país del rio, estarán de vuelta dentro de 3 días-

Okay muy bien Ino...puedes retirarte, ve a descansar-

En ese momento Shizune entro completamente alterada.

Tsunade-sama es urgente nos acaban de informar que han visto a miembros de Akatsuki por los rumbos del país de los pájaros-

Tranquila Shizune el sabe cuidarse solo-

Pero y si le llega a pasar algo? usted lo envió solo sin apoyo médico-

Tranquila el estará bien-

Tsunade-sama de que están hablando?-

Emm? pensé que ya te habías ido Ino-

Estaba por irme pero me llamo mucho la atención su conversación con Shizune-

No te preocupes Ino, Shizune está exagerando-

Exagerando? Tsunade-sama él puede estar en peligro mortal!-

Olvidas que el venció a Kakuzu solo y sin mencionar que fue el unico que logro hacerle frente y estar a la par de Pain?-

Un momento!-Grito Ino.

Que te sucede Ino?-

De quien están hablando? porque si no estoy mal el unico que venció a Kakuzu y logro derrotar a Pain es-

Naruto-kun-

Es verdad eso Tsunade-sama? envió a Naruto a una misión? sin apoyo médico?-

Bueno, no tuve otra salida, la misión era urgente y no había nadie disponible-

Pues ahora lo hay-

Que dijiste?-

Tsunade-sama pido autorización para asistir a Naruto en su misión!-

Mmmm estás segura? acabas de volver y además el salió en la mañana, no creo que puedas alcanzarlo-

No importa, si me apresuro aun hay esperanza de alcanzarlo, además lo más seguro es que pare en algún lugar a comer, conociéndolo el nunca dejaría su amado ramen, por tanto tiempo-En ese momento Ino estaba a punto de salir del despacho.

Okay está bien tienes mi permiso para asistirlo, solo ten mucho cuidado Ino y cuida a Naruto por favor-

Lo hare Tsunade-sama, ahora me voy-

Ino salió lo más rápido hacia su casa, solo para tomar provisiones para el viaje y luego salir rápidamente hacia el País de los Pájaros.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Oodama Rasengan!-

Naruto tenía un enfrentamiento, pero su contrincante era tal vez uno de los más fuertes que pueda cruzarse en su camino.

Uzumaki Naruto...acaso aun crees que puedes derrotarme?-

Maldición, que diablos haces aquí Madara?-

Eso no te incumbe Uzumaki Naruto! aunque fue una suerte que me topara contigo, necesito divertirme un poco-

Tobi en ese momento había atacado rápidamente a Naruto. Al cual dejo tirado en el piso, herido de gravedad.

Ahora Uzumaki Naruto, no te matare ya que eso no es parte de mi plan, no por ahora, sigue haciéndote mas fuerte y demuéstrame que eres un rival digno para mí-En ese momento Madara/Tobi se empezaba a tele transportar-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Uzumaki Naruto-

Maldito...maldito...MALDITO!-

Naruto se había enfurecido y había saltado en contra de Madara lo cual causo que ambos fueran arrastrados por el jutsu de Madara.

Maldito así que aun te quedaban fuerzas?-

Claro que si, ahora es tu turno de que te de una paliza Madara!-

Naruto y Madara tenían una increíble pelea dentro del jutsu temporal de Madara. Ambos daban lo mejor de sí, ninguno se rendía y podía distinguiese que ambos estaban completamente exhaustos-

Terminare esto ahora! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-En ese momento los clones empezaron a formar sus propios Rasengan, para después atacar a Madara-Rasengan!-

Madara no logro esquivar todos los Rasengan y fue golpeado directamente, lo cual lo dejo bastante herido. Mientras que Naruto termino fatigado por el hecho de usar tanto Chakra.

Lo...logre...-

Maldito...lograste dañarme...ahora veo que no me equivoque contigo Uzumaki Naruto...-En ese momento Madara se transporto junto con Naruto al lugar donde habían estado.-Ahora Uzumaki Naruto, hazte aun mas fuerte para que me enfrentes y pierdas ante mi-Sin más que decir Madara dejo en el suelo al joven Uzumaki.

No sería mejor que te apoderaras del Kyubi ahora?-Pregunto Zetsu el cual salió del piso.

No, así no, si lo matare sera estando al máximo poder ambos, solo así demostrare que yo soy el mejor-

En ese momento Madara y Zetsu desaparecieron, mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba inconsciente.

Naruto...Naruto! despierta!-

...-

Naruto por favor responde!-

...-

Naruto!-

"Alguien me llama, es que acaso ese imbécil de Madara logro matarme?"

Naruto responde por favor!-

"Quien grita mi nombre? acaso está llorando?"

Naruto! despierta!-

"Sakura-chan? no no es ella, es alguien diferente, puedo sentirlo, es alguien muy diferente a Sakura-chan"

Naruto por favor no me dejes! sin ti no podre continuar!-

"Es..es...es...Ino...Ino...esta llorando por mi?"

Naruto por favor! no te vayas!-

"No me había percatado de lo linda y dulce que es Ino, espera acaso dije linda? dulce?"

Naruto...Naruto...-Ino lloraba sin control.

"No quiero que llore, no tengo que dejar que siga llorando, párate, párate, reacciona maldita sea!"

"Mocoso, acaso deseas que te preste mi poder?"

"Si no me importa, no puedo, corrección no podemos morir aquí Kyubi! no sin antes enfrentar a Madara!"

"Vaya mocoso, has crecido más de lo que pensaba, está bien Naruto te daré un poco de mi poder para que podamos levantarnos"

"Gracias Kyubi!"

En ese momento las heridas de Naruto comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente, ante una asombrada Ino.

Sus...sus...sus heridas...han cerrado..-

Y justo en ese momento una inmensa cantidad de Chakra comenzó a emanar de Naruto, la cual literalmente lo rodeaba, mientras este permanecía inconsciente, además de que tanta era la intensidad que ahora se encontraba flotando.

"Naruto recuerda, si tu mueres yo me quedare encerrado es tu estúpido cuerpo!"

"Tranquilo Kyubi, nosotros no somos tan débiles como para morir frente a Madara!"

"Vaya Naruto has mejorado, creo que eres de las pocas personas que puedo decir realmente respeto como hombre, entre ellos tu padre el 4° hokage, ese imbécil de Minato junto con Kushina, dieron vida a un gran hombre" Eran las palabras que el Kyubi pensaba para si mismo.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto...porque es que esta expulsando tanto Chakra..?-

En ese momento fue que el Chakra comenzó a dividirse en dos tipos, uno blanco y otro rojo, lo cual indicaba que uno pertenecía a Naruto y el otro al zorro, pero de un momento a otro ambos chakras se unieron en paz, como si desde un principio estuviesen destinados a unirse, fue en ese momento que Naruto poco a poco regreso al suelo, para unos segundos después recobrar el conocimiento.

Ahh...ahhh...es increíble...este poder...este Chakra...es tan...intenso...-

Pero en ese momento Naruto no termino de hablar ya que alguien se había lanzado contra él.

Naruto! Naruto! snif! snif!...yo pensé que habías muerto...pensé que había llegado tarde...y que te había...habíamos perdido!-

Ino estaba abrazada al joven rubio, el cual solo se limito a recibir el abrazo o simplemente lo agradeció, ya que para él era claro, Sakura ya no significaba nada más que una muy valiosa e importante amistad, pero en el corazón de Naruto se encontraba una persona aun mas importante y esa era sin duda alguna Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino cómo es que jamás me había dado cuenta, que lo más importante para mi eres tú, Ino la ninja que me robo el corazón" Fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras era abrazado por Ino.

En ese momento Naruto había terminado el relato.

Ohhh que bella historia...-Decía Kushina mientras le salían un par de lágrimas.

Entonces esa es la razón por la que te enamoraste de esa chica Naruto-

Así es padre, solo que tengo miedo, porque lo más seguro es que no sea correspondido, ella al igual que Sakura-chan está enamorada de Sasuke-Naruto se veía algo deprimido.

Tranquilo hijo, no importa lo que pase, nosotros estaremos contigo-Comento Minato mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

Tu padre tiene razón hijo, nosotros estaremos aquí siempre-Kushina hizo lo mismo, lo cual causo que poco a poco Naruto al sentir tanta paz entre sus seres queridos, quedara completamente dormido en un gran sueño.

Fin de Flashback

Naruto iba de la mano de Ino y se sentía de lo más feliz, aunque aun así algo en su interior lo tenía con mucho miedo y temor y eso era el saber que no sería correspondido.

Ino mientras tanto, solo pensaba una cosa.

"Hoy definitivamente, hoy esta noche definitivamente yo te diré mis verdaderos sentimientos Naruto Uzumaki"

Mientras que Naruto solo tenía algo en la cabeza.

"No importa lo que suceda lo he decidido, sin importar lo que pase, te revelare mis verdaderos sentimientos Ino Yamanaka y luego"

En ese momento Naruto sostuvo aun más fuerte la mano de Ino.

"Dejare"

Naruto que pasa?-

"La aldea"

Perdona, no fue mi intención apretarte-

"Para siempre"

OHHHH MY GOD QUE FINAL, QUE FINAL DE CAPITULO, BUENO AMIGOS SE QUE TARDE DEMASIADO EN CONTINUAR STO PERO LA ESCUELA ME TENIA CON LOS BRAZOS ATADOS, POR CIERTO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO PUBLICARE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE NARUTO, YA QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "EL NINJA QUE ME ROBO EL CORAZON" SERA EL ULTIMO.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El Ninja que me Robo el Corazón.

Naruto caminaba de la mano de Ino, luego de que por su mente pasaran las siguientes palabras.

"Dejare la aldea para siempre"

Naruto sabía perfectamente que Ino jamás lo correspondería y que él no aguantaría estar cerca de ella, después de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Solo así podre vivir, además de que también lo hago por ella, si yo me voy ella olvidara este pésimo momento"

Naruto seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero mientras tanto dos personas estaban preocupadas.

Oíste lo que acaba de decir tu hijo?-

Claro que lo oí amor, esto está mal...pero...no podemos intervenir...el debe enterarse por sí mismo-

Pero Kushina...y si Ino-chan no se lo dice?-

Ya se...ya se...-

Naruto e Ino seguían caminando con rumbo a el departamento del Uzumaki.

Bien...jejeje...llegamos...-Decía Naruto mientras intentaba no ponerse más colorado de lo que ya estaba.

Con permiso...-Decía Ino mientras entraba al departamento.

Naruto e Ino se habían sentado, los dos por alguna razón se habían quedado callados, así que Ino decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

Naruto...por que sellaron al Kyubi dentro de ti?-

"Ups esa no fue la peor manera posible de salir del silencio tan incomodo" Pensó Ino

...-

Perdona...no debí preguntar eso-

...quieres saber?-

Eh? enserio me contaras?-

Claro...digo...ahora sabes mucho de mí...mejor conocerme por completo...-

"Antes de que abandone este lugar para siempre"

Naruto comenzó a relatar todo lo que sus padres le habían platicado con respecto al Kyubi, Ino solo se quedaba oyendo todo sin perder ningún detalle.

Y fue así que a pesar de todo Kurama y yo nos hemos vuelto tan cercanos.

Kurama?-

Así es...ese es el nombre del Kyubi..-

Enserio? acaso su nombre no era Kyubi?-

No el al igual que nosotros posee un nombre y no solo él, los demás Bijuu poseen un nombre propio que se les fue dado por el Rikudou Sennin-

Vaya...jamás me hubiese imaginado eso..-

Ino y Naruto empezaron a conversar como grandes amigos, hasta que Ino noto que ya era algo tarde.

Fue muy divertido...es una lástima que ya sea tan tarde...me encantaría seguir conversando contigo...-

A mi...también...-En ese momento unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Naruto.

Naruto que sucede? estas bien?-Pregunto la rubia preocupada por el gran héroe de Konoha.

Si...jejeje...no te preocupes...Ino...yo...la...verdad...es...que...-

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí.

Vaya...jamás pensé volver a pisar este lugar...bien veamos donde esta estas Uzumaki Naruto?-

Volviendo a casa de Naruto.

Ino...yo...la...verdad...es que disfrute esta noche...la verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz...pero...hay algo que tengo que decirte...-

Ino estaba tan feliz, algo en su interior le decía que Naruto sentía lo mismo por ella, todo indicaba que sería así.

Yo...estoy...-

"Dilo! di que me amas tanto como yo a ti Naruto!"

La verdad es que yo...-

"Solo dilo! dilo!"

Estoy ena...morado...de ti Ino!-

Ino estaba tan feliz, pero debía esperar, puesto que este debía ser un momento de lo más especial.

Te amo Ino!-

Ino no podía soportarlo y estaba decidida a también confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto.

Yo..-

Y esta es la última vez que me veras, porque he decido irme de la aldea para siempre!-

En ese momento Ino sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, pero antes de que pudiera detener a Naruto el cual ya estaba a punto de irse.

Tu no iras a ninguna parte Uzumaki Naruto!-

"Esa no fui yo"

No puede ser, es imposible...Madara!-

Así era, Tobi se encontraba afuera de la casa de Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, tú no te iras de aquí! porque aquí mismo te matare!-

Madara!-Naruto en solo unos instantes estaba cubierto por el Chakra del Kyubi, solo que Naruto podía usarlo sin ningún peligro.

Jajajaja vaya te has vuelto más fuerte Uzumaki Naruto, pero debo decirte una cosa, puede que seas más fuerte, pero tu corazón y espíritu también lo son?-

En ese momento tal como paso en la película Road the Ninja, Madara atrapo a Naruto en un Genjutsu, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras Madara se metía en su mente.

Naruto!-

Ino se había quedado perpleja ante lo que había visto, sin control trataba de despertar a Naruto, pero este no respondía.

No...no no puede ser! Naruto!-Ino estaba a punto de caer destrozada y perdida en lagrimas, pero mantuvo la compostura-No este no es tiempo para llorar, debo ayudarlo, debo proteger a Naruto y solo hay alguien que podrá ayudarme!-

Ino decidida nuevamente entro a la mente de Naruto.

He vuelto! Kyubi!-

Roar! ERES TÚ! LA CHICA QUE ENTRO HACE POCO! APRESURATE! NARU...NO PERDON EL MOCOSO NECESITA TU AYUDA!-

Fue ahí cuando el Kyubi cubrió a Ino con parte de su Chakra, lo cual la transporto nuevamente a donde se encontraban Minato y Kushina.

Ino-chan!-

Kushina-san?-

Ino-chan Naruto! mi hijo está en problemas!-

Kushina-san que le sucedió a Naruto?-

Yo te lo diré!-Minato había aparecido detrás de Ino.

Madara! Madara es quien esta detrás de esto, el entro a la mente de Naruto, para inducirlo a un Genjutsu muy poderoso, Madara lo unico que desea es causar la rabia y la furia de Naruto y así poder hacerse con el Kyubi por completo!-Minato estaba bastante serio.

Ino-chan por favor ayuda a Naruto!-

Pero...cómo? acaso ustedes no pueden?-

Madara es un maldito, ya que coloco una barrera para que ni Kushina. ni el Kyubi y ni siquiera yo podamos entrar a ese mundo Genjutsu en el cual puso a Naruto-

Solo tú puedes ayudarlo Ino-chan!-

Lo hare!-

Espera! ya que estamos en la mente de Naruto te daré esto!-Minato saco algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Qué es?-

Es uno de mis Kunai especiales-

Sus qué?-

Podrás transportarte a donde lances alguno de los Kunai, pero a pesar de todo solo puedo darte 3 oportunidades para usar mi Hiraishin no Jutsu-En ese momento Minato comenzó a hacer un Rasengan-Y ten! esto también podrás solo hacerlo 3 veces!-

Esto? esto es?-

Es el Rasengan!-Decía Kushina.

Pero? para que me da eso Hokage-sama?-

Porque puede que sea peligroso y por cierto solo llámame Minato-

Ya veo, muchas gracias Minato-san, Kushina-san, yo salvare a Naruto!-

KYUBI!-

ROAR! MINATO! QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?-

DEJA ENTRAR A INO-CHAN AL MUNDO DONDE MADARA ENVIO A NARUTO!-

JAJAJAJAJA ENSERIO CREES QUE DEJARE QUE TU UN INSIGNIFICANTE..-El Kyubi no logro terminar ya que.

KYUBIIIIIIIIIII! NO ESTAMOS DE HUMOR PARA TUS JUEGOS, O DEJAS ENTRAR A INO-CHAN O YO MISMA IRE Y TE PATEARE EL TRASERO-TTEBANE-

ESTA BIEN LO HARE! ROAR!-

Vaya jajajaja todo mundo teme a la Habanera Sangrienta! jajajaja-

MIIIIIINNNAAAAATOOOOOOOO!-

Perdón cielo!-

Ahora si Ino-chan Kyubi ha abierto un portal para que entres!-

En ese momento Ino empezó a desvanecerse.

Cuida mucho de Naruto!-

Ino estaba dispuesta a salvar a Naruto.

Mientras tanto en el Genjutsu de Naruto.

MONSTRUO!

DEMONIO!

ESCORIA!

MALDAD PURA!

No...no no no! yo no soy eso!-

Porque te engañas Uzumaki Naruto? Konoha simplemente te está usando como lo que eres un arma!-

Maldito! muéstrate!-

Jajajajajaja-

En ese momento empezaron a recrearse los momentos más dolorosos de Naruto.

Sasuke! por tu culpa monstruo! Sasuke-kun huyo!

Sakura-chan!-

Es tu culpa! de no ser por un monstruo como tu! yo no hubiese muerto!

Ero-sennin!-

Maldito demonio de no ser por ti! de no ser por ti! Jiraiya seguiría vivo!

Tsunade-obachan!-

Monstruo! por tu culpa nuestro sensei murió!

Choji!-

Por tu maldita culpa! de no ser por ti Akatsuki jamás hubiese venido y el seguiría vivo!

Shikamaru!-

Tú deberías estar muerto! Tú monstruo! Tú bestia! Tú demonio! Tú que jamás debiste haber nacido! por tu culpa Asuma-sensei está muerto, así como Jiraiya-sama!

snif! Ino...no...tu...no...!-

Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

No...no...no...no...!-

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a dejar salir poco a poco el Chakra del Kyubi.

NO! NOO!-

Naruto comenzaba a ser consumido por el odio, por el dolor, por el sufrimiento, por la ira, por la furia, por la rabia, por la oscuridad absoluta.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA POR FIN! EL KYUBI SERA MIO! JUNTO CON TODO EL PODER DESTRUCTIVO DEL SU JINCHURIKI!-

Naruto!-

Ehhh?-

Naruto!-

Quien rayos eres? Como llegaste a este lugar?-

Madara donde está Naruto?-

Míralo por ti misma! el está siendo consumido por la oscuridad, pronto el Uzumaki Naruto que todos conocen sera solo furia ciega bajo mi control! JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

NARUTO!-

Ino gritaba lo más que podía, pero Naruto no escuchaba nada.

Lárgate de aquí estorbo!-

Ahhh!-

Maldición no tengo tiempo para jugar contra alguien como tú!-En ese momento Madara hizo algunos sellos y solo se visualizaron dos sombras-ACABENLA!-

No me subestimes!-

No chica tú eres quien no debería subestimarme a mí!-

No puede ser?-

Chidori!-

Ino por poco y es golpeada.

Sasuke-kun!-

Te matare estorbo! tu solo eres una molestia!-

El clon de Sasuke solo ofendía a Ino, la cual trataba de mantener la calma.

Sasuke-kun deja de decirme así!-Pero en ese momento algo paso.

MOCOSA! QUE RAYOS HACES? ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO UCHIHA SASUKE!-

INO-CHAN DALE A ESE SUJETO LO QUE SE MERECE!-

Estas voces se oían solo en la mente de Ino.

NO SOLO SASUKE! SINO NARUTO! ELLOS DOS SON MIOS INO CERDA!-

SAKURA!-

JAJAJAJA NARUTO SOLO DIGO ESO POR QUE QUERIA ESCAPAR DE TI INO CERDA!-

No ya! cállense los dos!-

Ino-san! yo te di lo suficiente para deshacerte de esos dos!-

"Es verdad!"

ESTORBO!-

INO CERDA!-

R...A...S...E...NN...GAN...!-Ino había golpeado directamente al clon de Sasuke el cual luego del impacto desapareció.

NO ESPERA INO CERDA ESPERA! SOY TU AMIGA LA FRENTUDA!-

TE EQUIVOCAS! LA VERDADERA SAKURA HARUNO JAMAS SE DIRIA A SI MISMA FRENTUDA! TOMA ESTO! RASENGAN!-

El clon de Sakura también desapareció luego del impacto, al parecer era muy sencillo hacer el Rasengan para Ino, pero recordemos que es porque están en la mente de Naruto.

"Ya solo me queda una oportunidad más de usar el Rasengan"

JAJAJAJAJA VAYA ASI QUE YONDAIME TE DIO APOYO! ESO NO IMPORTA NARUTO ESTA APUNTO DE SUCUMBIR POR COMPLETO A LA OSCURIDAD!-

NARUTO!-

YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE TI!-

En ese momento Ino tuvo que escapar de Madara y tuvo que usar las 3 oportunidades de usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

JAJAJA YA NO HAY ADONDE HUIR, ADEMAS YA NO HAY FORMA DE SALVARLO!-

TE EQUIVOCAS! YO LO SALVARE! RASENGAN!-

Ino choco el Rasengan contra la gran capa de Chakra que rodeaba a Naruto, Ino lo intentaba pero el Rasengan no era rival para esa energía.

Maldición! maldición!-

JAJAJAJAJA LO VES TU SOLA JAMAS PODRAS HACERLO!-

Tiene razón! lo siento Kushina-san, lo siento Minato-san, lo siento Kyubi y lo siento Naruto!-Ino comenzaba a rendirse cuando.

Y QUIEN DICE QUE ELLA VIENE SOLA?-

EHHHH?-

Ehhh? Minato-san? Kushina-san?-

Y NO TE OLVIDES DE MI ROAR!-

Como es que están aquí?-

Ino-chan, Kyubi te cubrió con su Chakra acaso lo olvidaste?-Decía Kushina.

Eso creo un lazo o un vínculo, con el cual podemos transmitirte nuestro poder!-

Y ASI SALVAR AL MOCOSO!-

Ahora todos juntos!-

RASENGAN!-

Ino, Minato, Kushina y el Kyubi habían creado un enorme Rasengan, momento en el cual al crearse una abertura.

AHORA MOCOSA! ENTRA AHI! PERO ANTES TEN ESTO!-

Ino había entrado y ahora solo faltaba una capa más gruesa que la otra.

Que rayos es esto?-

USALO INO-CHAN!-Fue la voz de Kushina.

Ahhh...no puede ser...esto...esto...es mucho poder...se...parece...al...Rasengan...pero es mucho más poderoso...-

ESO ES POR QUE NO ES EL RASENGAN!-Dijo Minato.

Entonces qué es?-

ESO ES EL...FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN! ROAR!-

Justo después de que Kyubi dijera eso, el Chakra de Ino comenzó a emanar todo su poder a su mano.

NARUTO! NARUTO! PORFAVOR VUELVE! YO! YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! NARUTO! TE AMO! FUUTON! RASEN! SHURIKEN!-

Ino lanzo el Rasen Shuriken logrando así destruir toda la energía negativa que había rodeado a Naruto.

NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO MALDICION!-Madara estaba más que molesto-MALDITA NADIE SE METE EN MI CAMINO!-

Madara estaba a punto de destruir a Ino cuando, de la nada ella sintió mucha más energía en su mano.

OODAMA RASENGAN!-Madara fue golpeado por el sorpresivo Oodama Rasengan de Ino.

Maldición, algún día nos volveremos a ver!-Dicho esto Madara huyo de la mente de Naruto y se dispuso a huir de Konoha.

Lo logre...-

En ese momento aquel mundo oscuro desapareció y regreso al lugar donde se encontraban Minato y Kushina solo que esta vez también estaba la jaula del Kyubi.

Ino-chan lo lograste!-

Eso fue increíble Ino-san-

HICISTE UN BUEN TRABAJO MOCOSA! ROAR!-

Ino-chan Naruto esta apunto de despertar, sera mejor que te vayas-Kushina se despedía.

Antes de que te vayas Ino-san, por favor cuida mucho de nuestro hijo!-Decía Minato.

En ese momento Ino había salido de la mente de Naruto y justo en el momento en que este se despertaba.

Ehhh? qué demonios hago en el piso?-Pero en ese momento el noto algo-Ino? que haces?-

Te abrazo! porque ni loca dejare que te vayas!-

De que estás hablando?-

Acaso lo olvidaste...te lo dije claramente...estoy enamorada de ti! te amo Naruto-

Espera que acaso eso no fue un sueño? acaso sigo en aquel sueño?-

Esto responde tu pregunta-

En ese momento Ino junto sus labios con los del Uzumaki, en un tierno y dulce beso.

Ohhh solo dime que esto no es un sueño por favor-

Si es un sueño, es un sueño hecho realidad mi amado ninja! mi amado ninja que me robo el corazón!-dicho esto Ino nuevamente comenzó a besar a Naruto.

Poco después Ino le platico todo lo sucedido y gracias a que Ino había mejorado sus habilidades, cada sábado, por la noche iba a cenar con Naruto y su familia, como es eso?

Ino podía usar a tal grado sus habilidades que entraba y salía de la mente de Naruto sin mayor problema además de que había logrado que incluso aunque fuese en la mente de Naruto, todo fuera 100% real, de hecho incluso ella celebro un evento muy importante en su vida, su boda, claro ellos se casaron y tuvieron una boda en la aldea, pero también llevaron una boda dentro de la mente de Naruto, donde Kushina, Minato y hasta Kurama les dieron la mejor de las suertes.

Ino era feliz ya que era la esposa de uno de los mejores ninjas y el actual sexto hokage, además de que gracias a un arduo trabajo, Ino termino siendo una gran usuaria del Rasengan y gracias a un extenso entrenamiento, logro poder usar el Rasen Shuriken, ya que ella también era usuaria de viento. Además sus hijos Jiraiya y Asuma, serian entrenados no solo por su poderoso padre, sino por su famoso abuelo.

Y es así como Ino Yamanaka termino siendo la kunoichi mas feliz, puesto que era la mujer más feliz al estar al lado de "El Ninja que le robo el corazón"

FIN.


End file.
